


Eyes glazed over - slightly bloodshot

by The_Dashing_Boysenberry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dashing_Boysenberry/pseuds/The_Dashing_Boysenberry
Summary: Human!Canada accidently shoots someone trying to mug him and has a panic attack, human!Russia swiftly comes to the rescue.
Relationships: Canada/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Eyes glazed over - slightly bloodshot

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've had an account for like two and a half years but I've never posted anything, lol.  
> I can't really write, but I got a new laptop and really wanted to practice my typing, so this weird ass thing came into creation.  
> probably won't post anymore stories, haha.

What had started off as a heated encounter had swiftly developed into something far more serious; a brief glance at what, or who, was on the ground made that abundantly clear. crumpled and worn like an old sheet of paper. Eyes glazed over- slightly bloodshot. Bloodshot. Blood. That thought once again drew his eyes to the stain, quickly spreading across the person's shirt. A deep red hue. He looked down at his own hand, hanging limply at his side; he had a gun. He had just used that gun, he had shot someone.

For a brief second he tried to decide what to do, it had all happened too fast. Only thirty seconds ago that person now on the ground had attacked him. The gun that had killed the attacker had been thrust into his face. By chance it had been dropped, By chance he was able to pick up it up, and by chance the shot had instantly killed the attacker. He stared down blankly at the person he had killed and a moment later, the gravity of the situation hit him. The gun fell to the floor; and so did Matthew.

A loud scream echoed throughout the streets. It was dark, many people decided not to investigate. They didn't want to get involved- they wanted to get home. However, one man, roaming the city on a bored nighttime stroll, suddenly became alert; quickly, but cautiously he pursued the source of the noise. Slowly turning round a corner, he saw someone slumped against the wall, head in hands. A small black object sat next to them. Continuing to look at the scene he saw another person, sprawled out on the ground; a dark puddle just about visable. The situation had quickly dawned on him: for whatever reason, someone had been hurt and the person against the wall may have been the culprit. With carefull steps he guided himself towards the black object, the weapon. Thankfully, the figure next to the object seemed too caught up in his sobs to realise the approaching man. Once the small pistol sat firmly in his hand, he decided to try to calm down the person up against the wall.  
"Hello."

Matthew instantly looked up at the man, eyes wide, and shot back, only to hit the wall again. A large hand held his shoulder in a slow, calming motion. "My name is Ivan, what's yours?" Gentle, amethyst eyes stared at Matthew questioningly not a hint of blame or fear showed in his gaze. Ivan was met with a stuttered, broken mess of a reply, "m-my name is-" a sharp exhale "M-Matthew."  
"Matvey, Da?" a smile spread across his face, as he sat next to Matthew his movements slow.  
"So, Matvey, what happened here?"


End file.
